Marra
Marra is a brown she-wolf with a dark underbelly, dark brown stripes on her back and green eyes. Next to her eyes are two darker arrow-head stripes. History Coming Togethers She is seen in the crowd of wolves gathered on The Pack of Night's territory. Marra explains to Luna, Lupis, Milly, and Rocky what she knows about all the wolves gathered in their territory. When Luna, Milly and Rocky leave to ask Yin-Yang about the purpose of the gathering, Marra calls Lupis over. She asks if she knows him, and Lupis refuses to say he knows her. Marra then announces the Lupis is the son of Balder. Things Best Left Forgotten The episode begins with Marra attempting to see if Lupis remembers who she is. She insists she never forgets a scent, and tells him she was Kahleel's daughter, hoping that the fact may refresh his memory. During the flashback, Kahleel calls her over to meet her uncle Balder. She states that it was an honor to meet the great wolf called Balder, and states that she wants to be as strong as him when she is all grown up. After she is introduced to the pups, Marra and Lupis begin to play fight as Kahleel, Balder, and Mink discuss Lupis' health. She is later seen again, when Apollo and Rune ask to speak with the King. Marra cheerfully escorts them to her father's den, after being told so by Kahleel. Romance Is Boring She is seen talking to Rock. Rock tries to persuade her to be his Alpha female, but she tells him that her mate's last female ran off with another wolf and he killed both her and her new mate. She asks Rock if he had seen a gray wolf with yellow eyes. The Meeting Marra is seen walking around the Pack of Night's territory when Rune finds her. She looks rather shocked, and asks why he is there. Rune tells her melodramatically that being apart from her is too much to bare. Unsettled, Marra says that was nice to know, and Rune asks her what she is doing there. The she-wolf irritably says that she is there for the meeting, like he told her and has done nothing wrong. Rune says that nobody accused her of doing anything wrong, and asks what she is doing right there. Marra states the obvious that she is talking to Rune, who ignores it and tells her that she is looking for somebody. She suddenly looks panicked, but before she can deny it, Rune more specifically says she is looking for Lupis. Busted, she begins to stamper on her words. He tells her that everybody gets caught in a white lie, and Marra asks what he is going to do with Lupis. He replies that he does not want to do anything, but that apparently Marra wanted to bring him back to the Kingdom and he wanted to help her. Marra goes on to ask that what they will do after that, but Rune refuses to tell her, only saying that she will see. She and Rune are then seen in the group of wolves as Bone demands everybody to go to the meeting, but neither speak again. Family Mate: Rune : Father: Kahleel : Mother: Silver: Uncles: Balder : Apollo : Pups: Relic : Three Unnamed Pups : Cousins: Aurora : Erol : Tia : Lupis : Unnamed pups: Phantom: Zero: Gri: Grand Father: Vadar : Great Aunt: Yin-Yang : Trivia *It has been revealed on that Rune didn't kill Marra because he wanted to take her as a mate to pass on his place as king to his pups. *It has been revealed Rune forced Marra to watch him decapitate her father. *It has been revealed that Rune doesn't love Marra. In fact he actively dislikes her because she reminds him of Balder. Gallery ImagesCAZB4R4Q.jpg Marra.png Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Kingdom of the West Members Category:Royal Family Members Category:Protagonist Category:Queens Category:Coming Togethers Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:Mates Category:Parents Category:The Meeting Characters